


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This (Unless You Mean It Like That)

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: New Love [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confusion, Dancing, Dean is a Tease, First Kiss, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “I don’t dance,” he grumbled, facing Dean. “I hate dancing. For as good as I am in the ring, I have no natural rhythm.” He grunted as Dean pulled his arms to rest on his waist. He cringed as Dean wrapped his own arms around Seth’s neck.“Oh come on. You have me here. We got this.” Dean smirked. “Just follow my lead.”





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This (Unless You Mean It Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> Too much country music has inspired this fic. It's heavily based off the Toby Keith Song "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This". Just something quick that I jotted out while I was bored.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Seth winced as Dean grasped him by the hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor. He didn’t dance on a good day, let alone at his best friend’s wedding reception.

“I don’t dance,” he grumbled, facing Dean. “I hate dancing. For as good as I am in the ring, I have no natural rhythm.” He grunted as Dean pulled his arms to rest on his waist. He cringed as Dean wrapped his own arms around Seth’s neck. 

“Oh come on. You have me here. We got this.” Dean smirked. “Just follow my lead.” 

Seth attempted to follow Dean. He knew that it was just basically swaying but spinning around the room was the oddest sensation that he’d ever experienced. 

“Relax.” Dean pulled him closer so Seth’s head rested on his chest. “You’re fine.” 

Seth tried to ignore the woody floral scent coming from Dean’s chest. It was absolutely intoxicating but Seth wasn’t going to have anything to do with this kind of crazy. 

“Drakkar Noir.” Dean explained, still swaying. “Trying something new.”

Seth was painfully aware of all the eyes on them. It would appear that everyone was watching them. 

“They’re all watching us,” he whispered, sounding confused. “Why?” 

“They think we’re a cute couple.” Dean laughed in a quiet sort of way.

Seth’s heart jumped at Dean’s answer.

There has always been some kind of crazy tension between them. No one is quite sure if it’s love , hate or a mixture of both. They’ve talked about it but never pursued it any further than that. 

Seth doesn’t want to risk losing his best friend. 

“I apologize.” 

“For wha-?” Seth was stopped mid-sentence by Dean lowering his head and pressing their lips together in a delicate kiss. 

Seth embraced the kiss, trying to ignore the weird tingle taking over in his stomach. Dean’s lips were soft with the faintest taste of honey vanilla lip balm lingering. He also has the faintest scent of whiskey on his breath. 

“Did you mean that?” Seth closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stares of their curious co-workers. 

“I say what I mean and mean what I say.” Dean’s never been good at giving answers to the tough questions. 

“We’re just friends.” Seth was trying to convince himself of this more than anything else. He could see a future with Dean but that didn’t mean it was the ‘right’ thing to do. “No one’s going to believe us after that.” He gestured to the crowd, watching them.

“So?” Dean shrugged. “Feel the energy between us. I could give two shits about what these people think.” 

Seth nodded, pretending that he understood Dean’s logic. 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Seth didn’t know if he was asking the right thing but he had to ask. The urge to get this out was much too strong.

“Anything,” Dean said, continuing to dance around the room. The first song has come to an end but the DJ has played another slow song. 

“If you meant that…can you kiss me again?” Seth was not used to being the vulnerable one but he had to know if Dean was serious about ‘them’. He was familiar enough with Dean’s personality that he knew Dean only told the truth when he was drunk. 

“You asked for it.” Dean leaned in, frantically mashing their lips together. This kiss was far more rough and passionate than the first one. Seth melted into the kiss. It was the only thing he could think to do. 

“We’ll have to talk about this when you’re sober.” Even in the midst of crazy thoughts, Seth was logical. The last thing he wanted was to get his heart broken and lose his partner in crime. 

Dean merely nodded, moving off the dance floor as the song ended.

“Deal.”


End file.
